


Breathe

by Cassey64



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Happy Ending, Marinette deserves to be happy, Praise This Cute Couple, Sad with a Happy Ending, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassey64/pseuds/Cassey64
Summary: It's hard to catch a peaceful breath when everything is so suffocating.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Pfft, do I know what I'm doing? Besides loving this pair and knowing that Marinette deserves the world and to just be happy, no not really.

_Breathe._

The word echoed in the back of Marinette’s head as she found herself reaching up to wave towards Alya when the bell rang for lunch. Only to freeze when the reporter didn’t look straight at her, instead cheerfully jumping straight into a conversation with Lila. Only to pull her hand back to her side as she chided herself mentally to break old habits. They’d only get her scorn and the harsh reminder of the distance between herself and the class.

_Kind of hard to, when your friends have their hands around your mouth without even realizing it._ She numbly thought back at the word, as Tikki gave her a worried look from her purse after the classroom had emptied. Marinette managed to give the kwami a tired smile, though, from the frown and worry that still showed, she supposed it didn’t reach her eyes.

_Then breathe through your nose._ The small whisper suggested this time.

Marinette stood from her desk and pulled her backpack over her shoulder and headed for the classroom door. Only for her to as soon as she opened it, to ram into another person. “I- I'm sorry!” She spluttered, as she stumbled a few steps back to rub her nose.

“It’s fine, but are you okay, Marinette?”

For a moment, hope flickered in her heart when she heard her name, just the mere question at how she felt gave her hope that maybe, just maybe someone in her class did care about her. Only for her to fully register the voice and who it was when she glanced up, finding green eyes looking down at her and a soft smile which would have made her into putty weeks ago. Hope burned to ash as she offered a stiff smile and simply nodded. “...Yeah. See you.” Marinette mumbled, looking away and slipping past him.

_I have to plug my nose so I don’t choke on the smell of lies._ She told the voice, tightening the string on her emotions as Marinette warily made her way towards the library, eyeing the hallways for classmates so she could duck and hide away if need to be.

As soon as she was inside the safety of the rows of books, finding a quiet table in the very back, she settled in a seat and pulled out her work, the gentle scraping of her pencil against paper becoming the most soothing thing she’s heard since she left home. The voice didn’t come back to offer some other optimistic technique, and she was happy to just be unbothered.

“May I sit here?”

Though she couldn’t help but feel a little skip of happiness when she was, the voice one she found peace and joy in. She couldn’t help the small smile that settled on her lips as she looked up towards the owner of the voice. Silver eyes, neatly trimmed and combed out blond hair, a relaxed but upright posture. Just the sight of the taller boy alone was enough to make Marinette remember that she wasn’t alone. “You know you don’t have to ask, right Felix?” She hummed to him, offering an honest smile.

While they weren’t as close as friends, Felix had come into her life when their classes did a joint project, and she’d ended up being paired with him. By the end of the project, while they’d both focused on efficiency and producing work which would get them good grades, Marinette had found peace working with him. He didn’t care about the rumors Lila had spread, didn’t care that Marinette was as gloomy. He’d even shown interest in her designs when they were working, even gave her suggestions for a vest design he found himself being fond of.

He was a breath of fresh air in her life when she most desperately needed one. She could breathe without worrying he’d judge her and push her into a corner. She could smell a mix of coffee and pine. 

_Breathe._ Marinette told herself this time, as she found herself eagerly leaning forward to tell him about the progress of the vest she was making, letting go of her worries so she could enjoy the company she wanted to.


End file.
